Code Armageddon
by The Soulless Legion
Summary: The Black Rebellion ended differently this time. No one could have expected it, Zero was dead, killed in an explosion on Kaminejima island...At least, that's what Brittania hopes for... R2. Several OCs. Pairings will be later.
1. Prologue

_**Code Geass: Armageddon**_

**Code Geass Fic**

**Prologue**

The world was ripping itself apart, it had barely been a few hours since the massacre at the Brittanian SAZ, yet what was quite possibly one of the most violent struggles of all time was forming between the Brittanian Military and Japanese guerillas, most prominently of which was the Black Knights and their leader Zero. The battle that would later be known as the Black Rebellion, existed in many dimensions of that reality, each turned out differently. This one began just like all the others, but far above the planet four lights blinked into existence, Brittanian scanners detected these but what they didn't know was that these four 'lights' were alive, which meant they could think, which meant they could feel; and at that moment they were confused, surprised, anxious, and overall; mad as hell…

Hours before, a scientist working for the Geass order had discovered a strange symbol in one of the underground ruins, he was ordered to destroy the symbol in order to open the door it sealed. Inside the room was nothing but this inscription…

To those who now read this,

O ye who hath broke the seventh seal,

Ye hath destroyed thy self along with all allied with ye,

Ye have unleashed the four keepers of the balance,

The four who have conquered heaven and hell,

Each one able to destroy entire armies alone,

The four Horseman of the Apocalypse,

And they are coming for ye…

The Geass order under V.V's direction did not report their find to the Emperor, deeming it of little value. In a sense, Britannia had brought doom upon their own, and they hadn't even realized it; yet…

The four 'lights' found an ideal area to land, one kaminejima island off the coast of Japan which they streaked towards. This however did not go unnoticed by the Brittanian military, once they discovered the landing area, they sent out a broadcast to one Suzaku Kururugi to get off the island immediately…

Suzaku was oblivious to anything else except for his target, Zero, no, Lelouch. "It's his fault" thought Suzaku, "He's the reason Euphie is dead, him and his damned Geass!"

Suzaku fired two shots, striking Lelouch in his left leg and the arm holding his gun. Lelouch fell to the ground in a crumpled heap as Suzaku radioed in. "Zero has been disabled, bringing him in now." He said in a cold voice.

"WARRANT OFFICER KURURUGI!" a voice yelled over the radio, "GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" The man's voice was filled with fear.

"Sir, what's going on?" Asked a confused Suzaku.

"Four meteors are about to come down right on top of you! Get of there now!" The man yelled.

"But, Ze-" Suzaku never finished his sentence as at that exact moment, his Geass flared up and caused him to run away from the crippled heap that was once his best-friend, leaving Lelouch to die.

Lelouch looked up at the ceiling just as the four beings smashed through it. They say that your life flashes before your eyes right as you are about to die, Lelouch didn't even have time for one memory as the four beings crashed into him, destroying him and the surrounding area.

Kallen couldn't believe it, Zero was Lelouch, and now he was dead. She had left him at the mercy of Suzaku. When she saw Suzaku run out of the cave as if the devil himself was after him, she knew something was wrong. Her suspicions were confirmed when an earth shattering explosion rocked the island. Lelouch was dead, there wasn't even a need to confirm it. For the second time that day; Kallen ran. "I'm so sorry, Zero, Lelouch. I'm so sorry…" she thought as tears streamed down her face. She had to get off the island before more Brittanian soldiers arrived.

In the center of the crater caused by the explosion, four beings stood around an almost unrecognizable body. He had ebony black hair most of which had burned off in the explosion, he had third-degree burns over most of his body, his right eye was fine but his left eye looked as if it had imploded, and tatters of a destroyed outfit covered some parts of his body. Somehow, despite it all, the boy was still alive, but for how long, no one knew.

One of the figures was a tall (6ft) woman who had midnight black hair with a silvery tinge that stopped at that small of her back and a lithe figure that was lean yet somehow curvaceous. She would have been considered beautiful by many, were it not for the curved ivory horns that were sprouting from her head, the mismatched pair of wings coming out of her back (the right was black and demonic whilst the left was pure white and angelic), and most noticeably, her inferno red skin and long black tail with a tip resembling a spade like that on a card. Less noticeable were her eyes, where there should have been white there was black, her irises were a demonic red, and her pupils, as if to complete her demonic appearance were narrow slits. She wore a black and white shirt, black jean shorts that ended at her upper-thighs, a golden cross and a fiery red pentagram hung on a silver chain around her neck, she wore steel toed shoes with gray stockings that ran up to her lower thighs, and over it all she wore a light-black leather coat with a zipper that began at her navel and ended just below her collarbone, currently it was zipped to midway up her sizable bust (D-cup), the coat split open in the front at her waist giving it a sort of half-skirt appearance as well. On the back of the coat were two slits for her wings to go through, there was also a design of a black rose surrounded by violet thorns with icy blue roots spreading all over the coat. (True form)

The demonic-woman was currently looking down at the boy with a look of concern on her face. She looked over at a tall (7ft) lithe man who wore an entirely black Victorian outfit complete with a pitch black leather coat with thick black chains coming out of his coat, that he had somehow managed to make it look like something out of a wild-west movie (or game) thanks to the black bandanna covering his nose and mouth, the leather fingerless gauntlets that were plated on his fore-arms, the dark black boots with steel toes, and a black floppy leather hat. His hair was ebony, shaggy, and ran half-way down his neck before stopping. His eyes were blood red but unlike the woman, they were mostly normal, no slitted pupils and no black where there should be white. On his face were four overlapping scars that formed a sideways hourglass (The two slashes started just above his eyebrows, crossed at the bridge of his nose, and ended on the other side's cheek. The two vertical lines ran from his forehead to his chin bones, going right through his eyes,) that glowed an eerie red color. His skin was tanned. (Combination of the outfits of Vash and the main character from Red Steel 2 [only entirely black] with Alucard's business suit underneath, and the black chains coming out of the back of the coat and the sleeves.)

"Do you think we can help him War?" the woman asked the towering man. Her voice was strong yet gentle with a hint of sadness.

War looked at the boy struggling just to breath, much less survive. "I'm not sure if we can Chaos." He said. His voice was strong with a southern drawl; due to anime law however, his voice was somehow distorted by his bandanna. "I believe that either Wrath or Death know." He said glancing at the other two men.

Death was tall, the same height as War as well as the same build. He wore a blood-red trench coat that was zipped up to just below his collarbone and underneath the coat he wore a dark red T-Shirt (If one looked closely they would have seen that the coat looked as if it was moving like it was alive). He wore a dark-red hakama (also looked like it moved on its own, just like the coat.) and steel toed black leather shoes. He had spiky crimson hair that reached down to his shoulders. The oddest part about him was not the white face mask that seemed organic, as if it was made out of bone (maybe because it was, more on that later…), had a thin black horizontal slit where one's mouth would have been, and the eyeholes that showed total blackness with a blood-red slit for the pupils (these were his actual eyes, more later…). No the oddest part was the fact that his left arm was nothing but a skeleton…and yet it moved. His skin was slightly paled. (Ultimate form)

"My hatred for Brittanians withstanding," He said, his voice was deep with a slight Asian tinge. "I can see that this boy, although he's a member of the royal family that I so despise." Said Death, practically spitting out the last part. "I can see that he fought and bled, no pun intended, for these people, in order to restore balance to this world. So I will help him, but that depends on if Wrath is fine with this." War, Chaos, and Death all turned their attention to the last member.

Wrath was a dark skinned man who was also the tallest member of the group (8 ft 5) but he was also the widest. Not as in he was the fattest, but, well let's just say he had enough muscles to make a professional body-builder jealous, and they were all natural to boot, and yet he was the oldest of the group. He wore a black and white form-fitting suit (pants and shirt were the same), his hands were covered by metal and leather gloves, he wore metal and leather grieves on his legs, his shoes were somewhat similar to combat boots. He had parted dark blue hair that was cut short, and some fuzz on his chin. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown. You would not have been able to see any of his facial features though, because of the mask he wore on his face. (DFO's priest class's outfit with the mask of Strife from Darksiders.)

Wrath looked at the boy; he was getting worse every second, Wrath sighed and shook his head out of pity for the boy. He looked up and made eye contact with Death. "Do it," he said in a quiet yet powerful voice. Had they not been used to it, the other three would have been scared shitless by the sight of the 'mouth' on Death's mask distorting itself into a disturbing, wicked smile.

"Very well, then. I'll save him, but not here. We need to go, now!" Death said.

War chose not to question Death's usually sound judgment, so he stooped down and picked the boy up. "See y'all back at base." He said before he disappeared in a flash of dark light (stfu, it exists! Look it up!) The others soon followed, with Chaos erupting into a ball of fire, Death turned into a red blur as he vanished (if one listened closely enough they would have heard something sounding like a screech), and Wrath exploding into a pile of dust. The only evidence that they were ever here was of course the large crater…kind of hard to hide something that gigantic.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Code Geass: Armageddon**_

**Chapter I: Oh how screwed you are…**

One year later

(About a month before R2 picks up)

Brittanian-North African Territory

Ft. Louis-Philippe

The Brittanian fort stood in the middle of the desert, large and intimidating, but then again we're talking about a country that controls two-thirds of the whole world so they probably can't make a structure that a pampered noble would own for compensat- I mean instilling the fear into their subjects.

The fort housed a garrison of fifty men, twenty KMF units, and several arsenals worth of weaponry. The soldiers housed in the fort were hardy, well-trained, and disciplined; they were ready for anything…or so they thought…

Near Ft. Louis-Philippe

Night time

"I ever tell you 'bout what happened in France?" A strong voice with a southern drawl emanated from one of the three figures that crested over a dune as they made their way to the fort.

"Ah crap, not this again." A deep voice with an Asian tinge rang out from the second figure who was just as tall as the first.

"I wouldn't know about that, this is the first time I've heard this one." Said the last figure, a young man who looked to be around eighteen years old.

The three companions stopped as they reached the crest of the sand dune, and were each illuminated by the pale light of the full moon. The owner of the first voice was a man who looked to be around the age of twenty-five. He had shaggy, pitch-black-hair that went half-way down his neck before stopping, his eyes glowed a bright, eerie red color under his black floppy-hat. He wore what looked like the bastard child of Victorian and Western styles colored entirely black with thick black chains grafted onto various parts of the outfit, fingerless leather-gauntlets, and dark-gray steel-toed dress-shoes. A heavy black bandanna covered his mouth; across his face was a large, jagged looking scar in the shape of a sideways-hourglass. The man stood at seven ft tall, as he gazed into the bright white disk that was the moon. "Such a beautiful night,"

"Hey Kane I don't mean to interrupt your staring match with the moon, but I believe you were in the middle of one of my _favorite_ stories." Said the second voice, sarcastically, the voice belonged to a red-headed young-man who looked to be the same age as the man now identified as Kane. The red-head wore a scarlet jacket over a black tee-shirt with a red tribal design and a pair of light-gray cargo pants. Like Kane he also wore a pair of steel-toed dress-shoes. He wore a bright crimson eye-patch over his left eye with the image of a vicious looking scythe on it, on his left arm there was a gauntlet that covered his forearm and left hand. The man's blood-red hair was messy, spiked in some places, and ran down to his shoulders.

"Death-sensei does Mr. Amadeus do this often?" The youngest of the group asked the Firebrand (red-head). He was of average height, with shaggy, yet well kept, grey hair. His eyes were a deep amethyst in color, with slightly slitted pupils giving them a somewhat predator like appearance, if one looked closely enough though, they would have seen that the left eye had a strange silver ring around the iris. He wore what looked like black medical bandages wrapped around about a quarter of his head, a good deal of his torso, most of his right arm, and several parts of both legs. Over the bandages he wore grey slacks, a black tee-shirt with a violet tribal design, and a violet trench coat with gold trim.

Death looked down at the semi-heterochromic youth, not out of arrogance or distaste, but do to the fact that Death was naturally more than head-and-shoulders taller than the boy. "You get used to it, Zero." He sighed before he turned back to look at Kane. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled at the crimson-eyed man, "Oi Kane! What did we tell you about molesting inanimate objects with your eyes?"

"You have no proof! I don't care what th' damn courts say; you can't prove I did it! And even if you did, what country sends someone to jail for staring at an object?" Kane hollered at Death.

"Cuba." Death retorted with a snort, Zero merely sweat-dropped at the actions of his mentors. "Soooo…what about the French?" Death asked after a brief silence.

Kane grinned, something that caused Zero to shiver briefly for an odd reason. If asked about the reason why, he would state that 'when Kane grins, bad shit usually happens.' Luckily for Zero, 'bad shit' would not happen today…well, not to him at least. Kane began to walk towards the base again as he resumed telling his story.

The fifty something soldiers were running around the base, readying their defenses and weapons as they all had basically the same thoughts, '_What the hell is going on?'_ Most of them had woken up only a few minutes ago when they were told that the underground scanners were being destroyed, almost within seconds of each other.

A soldier on the wall of the refurnished fort looked through the scope of his rifle and spotted three…people?

"…They told me that all I had to do was wear fancy clothes, eat with th' king, and I'd get paid! Pretty sweet deal, huh?" Kane said as he continued to tell his 'funny' story to the other two. "Wrong. Next thing I know these farmers rush in and try to capture me. And waddaya think ol' Louis XVI said?"

"Quelqu'un de capture que le roi putain gourmand!" (Someone catch that greedy fucking king!) Kane and Death simultaneously proclaimed in French.

The trio then disappeared from the view of everyone in the fort, before reappearing directly in front of the main doors. "We're here; I suggest you finish that 'funny' story of yours Kane." Death said as he moved his right hand to what looked like a lock on the gauntlet.

Kane smiled as he made a shrugging motion with his shoulders as he noticed that gigantic doors in front of them opened slowly. "Ya know, th' guillotine isn't just about getting hurt…" He started perfectly aware of the land mine he had just stepped on '_an older model eh? So if I take my foot off…_' he thought to himself, "It also brings out a sense of ela- *Ka-boom* DAMMIT!" Kane yelled as the hidden explosive detonated from under him, launching him skyward with a good deal of both his legs missing, and over the wall where proceeded to land unceremoniously with a resounding thud, not unlike a fresh corpse.

As the soldiers scrambled desperately away from the still grinning corpse of the black haired man, Death and Zero teleported right next to Kane's legless body. "Come on, you actually think that's funny?" Death scolded Kane's body, confusing the soldiers for a few seconds before the strange man REGREW his legs and stood up, all with a slasher grin plastered on his dirtied and scarred face.

"My story was just getting interesting too!" Kane exclaimed as he drew a large pitch black revolver from the inside of his coat.

Several hours later, the fort was found, filled with the corpses of its former guards, all weapons, ammo, and KMFs stolen…and then the bodies rose and attacked the investigators, some were eaten, some were fine, and some escaped with bites. Not even a minute later the fort was razed to the ground. The three intruders were never located or identified…

Alrighty then, thanks everyone for reading, now you see that little button there, the one that says review? Click it. Plz? You'll get a cookie and make me happy!

Next chapter I will answer several questions about the story, and if anyone wants to share ideas about things I could add to the story, I will listen/read them. Bonus points to whomever knows about the connection between Ft. Louis-Phillipe and the living dead. Next chapter I will also try to include Wrath and Chaos, If I can get the third chapter in for New Years, I have an idea about it that some may like. In any case, I'm sorry it took me a while to upload, but I had to have surgery on my urator tract... yeah...not fun. Also, hospital food...blegh.

So that's it for now, good night, Merry Late Christmas, Godspeed! And a happy fuggin New Years too!


	3. Bonus Chapter 1

Armageddon

Alright, this chapter is a bonus chapter; basically I will upload these when I have an idea for the story that just won't leave my head, only problem? I can't fit it anywhere in the story at the moment. This one is for New Years; it will show what my little group of five is doing on New Year's Eve. So let's hope this turns out good.

Warrman: Thank you for the positive support, I'm glad that I somehow made a unique Code Geass fic, it's so hard to do something no one's done before these days. As for story direction, I'm really just improvising most of the story line, that doesn't mean that the story line is like a runaway train, I have actually thought about some events that will take place later on down the line.

Stardrago: Well the beginning tends to be the hardest part for some people (me), obviously I won't be updating daily though. Sorry but I've already got plans for what abilities Lelouch is going to have, and Guyver was not on my inspiration list…hold on, THAT's going to be a future project…maybe.

Death: Can we start now?

Kane: Come on, ma trigger-finger's gettin' itchy.

Chaos: Why don't you just play with Zero if you're bored then?

Kane: *points to Zero who is lying on the ground surrounded by bullet holes, scorch marks, and craters* Already did.

Zero: *wheezing* I…hate…you… *faints*

Wrath: *Sighing.* What did we tell you about using allies as target practice?

Kane: Not on Tuesdays or Thursdays.

Death: Close enough, we're starting now, some one wake Zero up. *Opens up a weapons locker revealing world's largest source of weapon fan service.*

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

"_Telepathy_"

**Bonus Chapter 1: Only the second most violent New Year's ever**

New Year's Eve 2017 (A.N/ I think) A.T.B

10 minutes to midnight

Generic Skyscraper in the Tokyo Settlement

Britannian New Year's Masquerade party

The year wasn't what one would have called a good year, well to the Britannian nobles occupying Area 11. First the number of terrorist attacks by the 'eleven trash' had increased. Second, the masked man known only as 'Zero' had appeared and put the idea that freedom was possible into the minds of the natives. And finally there was the SAZ of Japan and the subsequent Black Rebellion. But now that Zero was gone, a good portion of the so called 'Black Knights' was imprisoned with the remnants left leaderless, many of the Nobles currently attending the Masquerade New Year's party felt that this was a fitting end to the year and that they could celebrate in their own corrupt self-important way…but on this December 31st, several had other plans…

Security Room on the floor just below the party

"So, are we clear Zero?" Death asked Zero, the ominous white mask back on his face. He was wearing his usual outfit, blood-red trench-coat still moving eerily and steel toed boots. The only differences were the fact that he was a grey dress shirt with black slacks, and his skeletal hands were covered by red leather gloves. A large scythe was strapped to his back; the blade was as long as the shaft and folded up to look like a large letter 'D'. Unlike normal scythes, both sides were bladed instead of just the inside edge.

"Perfectly clear Death Sensei." Zero responded, (A.N/: The bandages he wore in Chapter 1 aren't here because he has no need of them yet.) he wore a black dress shirt under his usual semi-sleeveless trench coat, grey dress slack, and steel toed boots. He wore a grey mask that was adorned with a single purple lightning bolt on the left cheek. His hair was a shade lighter than before he joined up with the group, now it looked dark grey in appearance, it was also longer than it used to be, down to his shoulders to be exact. He flexed his left arm which revealed a multitude of black-colored hidden blades, he released the tension in his arm and the blades retreated into his arm. He slowly opened and closed his right hand and watched the amethyst electrical currents jump from finger tip to finger tip.

"Good to know Zero." Death said as he removed a crick in his neck. "_Hey, Chaos you all set on your end?_"

With Chaos in an empty room on the top floor

"_All set Bone Mask_" Chaos responded to Death's telepathic question, 'Bone Mask' referring to the white mask he wore, seeing as it literally grew out of his skull. Chaos was wearing her usual clothing, only this time she had on a human appearance. Her hair was white at the top with black tips. She also had on a pair of small black glasses (think Bayonetta glasses) that she wore underneath her black and white demon like mask. She had a slightly paled complexion to her smooth skin. Her hands were currently wrapped around the head of a guard that just happened to be in the room. With a sickening tearing sound, she ripped his head free from his shoulders and dropped it to the ground. She picked up the guard's handgun and slipped it into the folds of her coat. She noticed that she somehow managed to not get any of the guard's blood on her, '_Don't really care how, but it works for me._' She thought to herself. "_Alright, just give the word and I'll transform. Then the fun really begins._" She telepathically spoke to Death.

With Kane on the Roof

Kane had nothing against being outside, in fact he preferred it over being inside with so many people. The fact that he could hear every foul, hypocritical, disgusting thought that went through the heads of the party's occupants wasn't a factor, not at all- okay that's a lie. Each twisted thought he read only made him want to kill every last 'Britannian scum-bag' at the party, this was only egged on by the voices of the thousand demons that inhabited his body, each one screaming at him to feed them the hearts of every person at the party. Still he couldn't start the slaughter yet, he had to wait for Death's signal. So Kane did what he always did when he was bored; adjusted his black wide-brimmed hat, and whistled the notes of a song by one of his favorite bands, tonight was 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen. He was in the middle of "Easy come, Easy go" when he felt a familiar presence in the back of his mind.

"_War, are you all set?_" Death asked him.

"_I've been ready ever since I got up here. I'm bored out of my fucking mind!_" Kane yelled at Death through the mental link.

"_We're almost ready. About five more minutes, in the meantime, why don't you watch the moon since you seem to like doing that so much?_" Death replied sarcastically.

Kane grumbled something about 'death gods', 'red headed Asians', and… duct tape. Giving in, Kane decided to stare up at the moon, it was at that moment that it began to rain and clouds covered the moon. "…I fuckin' hate th' rain." Kane muttered as he readjusted his hat.

With Death and Zero

1 minute to midnight

"I still can't believe that they only have one monitor room in the entire building." Zero said to Death, who was currently cleaning blood off of his various throwing knives.

"Well that's Britannian efficiency for you, put all your eggs in one basket." Death said as he finished cleaning his various tools and sheathed them. "We've got only a minute left until the end of the year. You ready to start off 2018 in style Zero?"

Zero cracked the knuckles he could, namely the ones in his right hand. "Always ready to give a wake-up call to some arrogant punks."

"Well it would help if you turned off all the security cameras first." Death deadpanned.

"I already did you know." Zero retorted.

"Efficiency thy name is Zero." Death retorted. "_Chaos go ahead and shift._" Death told Chaos through the mental link.

"_Ready on my end._" Chaos responded.

"_War, do your thing…_"

With Kane

10 seconds left

Kane stood in the middle of the room, somehow he was completely dry, he was also completely un-noticed by anyone in the room.

"10!"

"**Your crooked face…**" Kane began to whisper

"7!"

"**Calls for blood…**" With each word his voice grew louder.

With Death and Zero

Death removed the gloves on his hands, revealing the bones that made up his fore-arms. He flicked his wrists and microscopically thin wires rocketed from his fingertips and out the door where they split up and soon began to spread throughout the building. Soon each wire was positioned near someone's throat.

Zero was in the hallway when a guardsman spotted him. "Hey you! Halt!" The guard yelled as he reached out and grabbed Zero. Zero spun around as a blade sprung from his left arm, he then swung his left arm faster than the guard's eye could follow, one second the guard was fine the next, his head was rolling on the floor in its own blood.

With Chaos

Chaos was enjoying herself, no not like that you sick freaks, get your mind out of the gutter. It was times like this that she actually liked her demonic heritage, especially considering one of the benefits was a pair of horns you could use to gore your opponents not unlike a bull…Speaking of which…

"OH GOD HELP ME ARGH!" The poor unfortunate, guard was impaled through the stomach, lifted into the air and then tossed onto one of his friends. Said friend then had his skull caved in by Chaos' fist.

'_I should probably get outta here, like right now._' She thought to herself as she spread her pair of mismatched wings and launched herself out of the nearest window.

Kane

"4!"

"**So…**"

"3!"

"**We…**"

"2!"

"**Offer…**"

"1!"

"**YOURS!**" Kane yelled as demonic forms began to sprout from his body, each one calling for the blood of the party goers. "**HAPPY FUCKIN' NEW YEAR! YA BRIT BASTARDS!**" Within seconds, the entire room was filled with screams of terror, death, and the sounds of a thousand hungry demons and the demented laughter of their master.

Death

At the exact stroke of midnight, Death pulled each and every one of the wires he had spread throughout the building, each one tore through flesh and cloth, killing all they touched as the red-clothed man laughed, this was not one that would inspire joy in others though, this was a laughter that promised pain, suffering, and of course…death.

Zero

Zero and Death were now outside of the building, every guard was dead, Kane was finishing up on the top floor, and Chaos was busy redirecting the law enforcement to somewhere far away. There was just one last thing to take care of…

Zero pulled out a small cube like object with a small black button on one side. "With this, we declare war on those who oppress the weak. Have a rotten year." With those words, Zero pressed the small button and watched as the middle of the building exploded in a fantastic fireball. If one were to look above the collapsing wreckage, they would have seen a something from their nightmares. A man with black demonic wings, covered in the blood of his victims, and surrounded by indescribable monsters.

No one could hear it but the winged man spoke one thing before he vanished. "**ALL. DAMN. BRITANNIA.**"

* * *

And that's that, remember to review or Kane will show up at your New Year's Party

Kane: WHERE'S THE BOOZE!


	4. Chapter 2

_**Code Geass: Armageddon**_

We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! *Plays pre-recorded fanfare*

Kane: Took too damn long to get back on this.

Death: I agree with him.

Chaos: Sorry it took so long folks, but the author over here was too busy screwing around while scrounging for ideas.

Zero: The author really needs to set down some guidelines for this thing, doesn't he?

Yes, as a matter of fact I should do tha- Ummm, Death, what are you doing?

Death: Responding to the reviews and comments…

Kyugan: Sorry if what Zero (who IS Lelouch) did wasn't exactly clear, it was midnight when I actually started writing the chapter, and long story short, I rushed myself. But what Zero was originally supposed to do was shut down all the cameras so that the group couldn't be filmed while carrying out their small-scale genocide. But you're review did give me an idea, I might make it so that the entire thing was filmed and then sent to the Britannian royal family, for a reason I am not entirely sure of yet; Then again I might just leave it how I originally envisioned it, or do a different option all together yet still involves the massacre being filmed.

MisterSP: Hooray! My first criticizing review! Well, at least it's not a flame…1. Sorry about all the parenthesis in the first chapter, I meant to edit it, but I thought I already had when I uploaded it so that's why those are there. They were originally supposed to be notes to myself, so I'll fix those later. 2. On the anime Law thing…I honestly have no idea why I put that. My bad, sorry. 3. On the wings…c'mon seriously what do you picture when you think of a demonic wing? Normally one would think of a wing resembling a bat's. And when one thinks of an Angel's wing they normally tend to think of a pure white wing resembling a bird's wing. And no the wings are not skeletal. And Finally: Sorry again about the whole STFU thing, and no I don't mean any of those things you suggested about dark light, and actually dark light does exist, just not in the way I used it. When I talked about dark light, I meant a flash of light that instead of illuminating everything, it actually darkened those things, creating something along the lines of a blinking effect, anyone who watched War/Kane teleport using the dark light would have seen him standing there before the flash, but when the flash of dark light hit, they would lose their sight for a split second, or however long it takes one to blink, so after wards it would have seemed as if Kane/War had blinked out of existence. As for the pun, well Death has a VERY twisted sense of humor, and the pun was that Lelouch actually bled while fighting against the Britannians so it's not just a reference to his bleeding out. Hope that cleared some things up, thank you for your review by the way.

And yes people, Kane and War are the same person and Zero is Lelouch. Chaos and Wrath have actual names, so they will eventually be known by something other than Chaos and Wrath. Death…10 points to whoever successfully guesses who he really is. Here's a hint, he has a history with rebellions.

Also Bonus Chapter#1 is probably the only bonus chapter that will actually be canon. All others will more than likely be Omakes.

Vade, Prehende victor! (Go forth, and seize victory!)

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****これは、我々は良いものを持つことができない理由です****. (This is why we can't have nice things.)**

Start of R2

Horsemen's Hideout, Unknown location

The Horsewoman of Chaos sighed as she lay on the sofa she was currently using as a bed. While the Horsewoman-slash-Demoness was prone to taking naps, the situation she was in was ridiculous even by her standards. Simply put, the situation was severe boredom, now seeing as many beings tend to suffer from this from time-to-time this wouldn't seem that ridiculous, but to the Demon and Angel half-breed, it was unbearable. So there she was, trying to take a nap in her black silk undergarments, wishing that there was something, anything for her to do, The New Year attack had been such a long time ago to her, and the most recent mission that happened last month didn't include her in any way. Long story short, Chaos would have settled for anything to get rid of her boredom at that moment.

"Luci!" A cheery woman's voice called out the Horsewoman's true name. Luci sat up on the sofa she had claimed as her bed and rubbed her eyes with her balled up fists, taking care not to cut herself with her claw like finger-nails. The hybrid woman flexed her wings so as to relieve the pressure placed on her back by the coiled wings, and then turned around to face the woman who had called her name.

"What is it Lydi?" The Horsewoman addressed the young woman who awoke her. The woman's real name was actually Lydia, but everyone called her Lydi because she had asked them to. Lydi had dark blue skin, white shoulder length hair with black tips, and blood red eyes with slit pupils and black sclera (the whites of the eyes). If that didn't tell one that she wasn't human, then the black curved horns, thin white tail with a pointed end, black feathered angel-wing, and white colored demon wing certainly would have sent many people running for the hills. This had no effect on Luci, after all, they were twin sisters so they were used to each other's appearances. One thing Luci would never understand about her sister though, was her tendency to wear some really strange outfits as well as some that were obvious fetish pleasers. Today she was wearing a classic French-maid outfit with a shortened skirt and a lower-cut shirt.

"You've got to see what's on the news! It's got the Britannians spooked!" Lydi let out a borderline sadistic giggle, that was another thing that Luci found odd about her sister. Sure demons tended to enjoy watching people suffer as well as being the cause of their suffering, Lydi tends to go way too far on both ends. Still, Luci was interested in what Lydi was talking about. "I believe it's on channel 642…" Lydi added.

Luci snapped her fingers and a twenty-four inch plasma screen TV set rose up out of the floor and immediately switched. Luci grabbed the remote on the mahogany coffee table that was placed in front of the sofa, she then thumbed in the number Lydi told her. It was supposed to be the news, it wasn't, and Luci quickly understood why Lydi said the Britannians were spooked. The display showed footage of The New Year's hotel massacre, accompanying the bloody footage was the heavily distorted voice of Zero as he delivered a speech about how the Britannians were the true savages for the way they treated the numbers. "**Listen to me enslaved people, for soon, very soon we will make the Britannians pay for every life they've taken, every woman they've raped, every child they've ruined, every infant they've mutilated, and every last bit of humanity they have taken from us. WE ARE NOT SAVAGES! THEREFORE WE WILL NOT RESORT TO THE BRUTAL AND INHUMANE TACTICS THE FASCIST CONQUERERS HAVE USED TO SUPPRESS US! We will tear apart their armies, dismantle their war-machines, and dethrone their Emperor! But we will not harm the defenseless and the innocent! WE WILL NOT BE SLAVES! WE WILL BE FREE! THEY CANNOT STOP US!"**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-69-0-0-0**

Several hours after the Broadcast

Tokyo Settlement, Babel Tower

"I've got ta hand it to ya kid, you really know how ta make a damn fine speech." Kane complimented Zero. The two of them were currently going up to the casino level of Babel Tower. Why? Well two reasons, One: Kane was bored. Two: They both liked gambling. Death would have liked to come as well, but he had prior engagements…he said something about a blonde female bounty hunter right before he left though. Normally Kane wouldn't have brought up something like the speech Zero had delivered earlier that day, but seeing as they were the only ones in the elevator at the time, Kane also noted that there were no surveillance cameras in the elevator, this sent the red-eyed man into a mental rant about how sloppy Britannian security was.

The two of them had decided to dress differently for this little escapade, so as not to draw any unwanted attention. Kane wore a black formal suit with a dark red tie, black slacks, white formal gloves adorned with a black tribal design in the shape of the symbol for Omega and red fingertips, his seemingly ever present steel-toed boots, and a pair of rounded glasses with red lenses, one thing missing from his outfit though was his hat. Zero wore a white suit similar to Kane's with a royal violet ascot, light grey slacks, white gloves with violet tribal designs shaped like lightning bolts, and black dress shoes, he had removed the bandages that he wore a month ago, he only needed the bandages to keep the sand out of his eyes anyways.

"Thank you Mr. Amadeus," Zero spoke with a thin smile on his lips. "It's one of those things that isn't affected by my…condition." Zero stated with a melancholy tone which immediately put a damper on Kane's somewhat jovial mood.

"I'm sorry kid, we don't know when _it_'ll pass, but in all honesty, it doesn't seem to have slowed you down a bit." Kane remarked. "But fer now, ya should enjoy yourself! Or do I have ta force ya to?" Kane asked with a menacing grin on his face.

Zero thankfully didn't have to answer as at that point the elevator doors opened up to reveal the casino in all its hope sin fueled glory. Out of the corner of his eye, Kane spotted a certain red-haired young-woman in a bunny suit looking at them, no…she was staring at Zero.

As soon as she saw him, Kallen knew that it really was Lelouch, she had had her doubts when she first saw him in the streets of the settlement, but now that she got a slightly closer look she that it was him without a doubt. Which brought up another question, '_How is he still alive?_'

* * *

And that's all for now folks, so let's see this chapter reveals, Chaos's true name, another OC of mine (She's also probably the creepiest/weirdest of the bunch as well. Let me put it this way, giving and receiving pain gets her aroused.) who probably won't be involved a whole lot, and that something isn't right with Zero/Lelouch/whatever-you-want-to-call-him. What exactly is wrong with him? Well that's for another time. I now have a poll up on my profile, so remember to vote. Please review people, I actually welcome criticism (Flames, not so much) because it shows me where I can improve, and reviewing keeps you safe from Lydi and her instruments of torture…maybe.

Lydi: *Begins sharpening knives* Oh Mister Death~!

Death: OH DEAR GOD SOMEONE HELP ME! *Runs like hell from the uber-sadomasochist.

Kane: Twenty bucks says he lasts a minute before she catches him. *Cue out-of sight explosion* Make it fifty.

Luci: I'll take some of that action…


	5. Author's announcement

An IMPORTANT Announcement!

READ IT NOW!

So most of you (those who actually read my story thus far) are probably wondering when I'm going to update again (for real, this is not an update obviously). The thing is, this fic is being canceled for several reasons, I think my work so far is utter crap and needs severe revising, I had absolutely no idea where I was going with the fic most of the time, and other reasons that escape me at the moment.

Those of you who liked my fic will have no reason to fear as I will actually start a new fic that will have the same basic concept (The four horseman arrive in the universe of Code Geass, shit goes down) but with many different changes to the story (Lelouch will most likely be VERY OOC, but for a good reason…you'd be too if you went through half the shit I'm going to put him through.)

For example one of my OC's who you all know as Kane started off as a somewhat bland super soldier prototype with numerous demons stored inside of him. The new version of him has several significant changes, for one thing he's now my version of a Revenant. He'll also be more psychotic at points, and several aspects of him will be altered. But honestly I think many people will like this version of him better than the other one. I already do.

Kane: Well ain't that sweet.

Shut up, Kane's not the only OC of mine who will change however, the other horsemen and horsewoman have gone through several modifications as well.

Luci: Hey, now I'm wearing actual clothes instead of some skimpy cloth thingy!

Death: Knowing the new you, heavy armor will constitute as Casual wear…

I actually have what I think will be a better plot for this new story, and I know where I'm going with it which is always a plus in my opinion. I'm confident that some of the plot twists I'm adding will be very unexpected.

I will also introduce a new OC of mine which all of you will most likely love to hate with a passion. His name is Abraham and he is the most evil being I have ever created. Abraham was conceived when I took a majority of the negative things from my OC's (unnecessary brutality, overwhelming sadism, creepy-as-fuck-masochism, RAPE, and other nasty things), amplified them, and then added them all into one person. Said person has been voted as the creepiest thing I've created by many of my friends (He beat KANE for god's sake, and Kane consciously eats OTHER PEOPLE'S CORPSES.)

Abraham: Ehehehehe…. I can't wait for my new toys…

Another problem…I need a beta…badly. So if anyone feels like wasting their precious time by reading my crap then send me a message through either Private messaging or XBOX live (My gamer tag is KaneDeus, go ahead and add me as a friend if you feel like it.)

If I'm able to, I should have the first chapter of Code Armageddon Second Attempt out by next month at the very least, two months at the most.

Again I apologize for making you people wait so long and for cancelling the story. But I hope the new one will be much more to your liking.

I'm out.


End file.
